


The Unlucky Day

by FletcherHQ



Series: We Bare Bears Short Stories [4]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherHQ/pseuds/FletcherHQ
Summary: Grizz starts to remember blocked memorys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

So told you that was the last part of the story, but this one came out of nowhere. So there is going to be another part. 

 

We know that the bears fixed Grizz’s powers, or did they. They may have stopped Grizz’s panic attacks, but did it stop the future visions. I think it only delayed the inevitable. So, Ice Bear was asleep when he heard a noise from the kitchen. He opened his refrigerator to see Grizz on the floor. Ice Bear slowly moved towards Grizz from the refrigerator. “Grizz?” said Ice Bear. Ice Bear moved towards Grizz and lifted his head up, he then checked Grizz’s pulse. Grizz was alive, but his heart was beating really fast. Ice Bear started to try and drag Grizz back to his room. Grizz suddenly bolted up and backed into a cabinet. Ice Bear could see that Grizz was stressed, but didn’t know what from. Ice Bear went over to Grizz to make sure he was alright, but as soon as Ice Bear touched him he yelled: “Don’t touch me I can take care of myself.” Grizz went to his room and locked the door. The next morning Grizz got up and left his room to be greeted by Panda. “Hey, Grizz are you okay you look stressed.” Grizz didn’t know what became of him as he pushed Panda down and said: “okay can you people please stop bothering me, I'm fine, I'm taking a walk.” Grizz then walked out of the door and slammed it shut. Ice Bear helped Panda off the cave floor. The two bears looked at the door and knew something was bothering Grizz, so they decided to follow him. Grizz didn’t know what was known what was stressing him out, he just didn't know how to tell them so they would believe him. Grizz got tired of keeping all of his emotions in, so Grizz just sat down in front of a tree started crying. Ice Bear and Panda saw him start to cry, so Panda and Ice Bear ran over to Grizz. As soon as Grizz saw them he stopped crying. Ice Bear and Panda were about to ask what was wrong when Grizz got up and said: “I’m okay, there is no need to worry.” Grizz didn’t even question why they followed him, he just walked away. Ice Bear and Panda just watched as Grizz walked off and back towards the cave. Grizz knew that something was wrong but he didn’t want to admit it, the truth is Grizz did want to say. Grizz went to his room and locked the door. Ice Bear and Panda went to the cave and saw that the whole cave had been destroyed. They went to Grizz’s room and touched the door to open it, but the door fell off. They saw Grizz the on the floor. They went over to Grizz and saw that he was waking up. “Grizz what the heck is this, what did you.” When Grizz saw what did to the cave, he automatically said: “this isn’t happening, it was just a dream, what's wrong with me.” Both Panda and Ice Bear got a weird look on their face. Grizz started begging for his brothers not to kick him out. “Grizz we would never kick you out we are brothers.” Said Panda. Ice Bear went over and hugged Grizz. “Thanks, Guy’s.” Said Grizz. Grizz started to moan and vision popped into his head.

 

**...**

 

He saw himself in an alleyway and men holding his brother’s. Grizz saw a man coming up to him. “You really think that you can get away from us that easy, you don’t just think you are going to get away with killing one of my men.” The man then commanded his men to hold Grizz. He took out a device and put the hand with the device in it Grizz’s stomach. “This may sting a little.” said the man. His hand went straight through Grizz’s chest. Grizz started to scream and struggle. When the man's hand left his stomach the man said “That's Going to send pain all over your body for seventy-two hours, then it will explode killing you instantly. Good luck removing it.” He saw himself still screaming as the vision faded. 

 

**…**

 

When the vision went away Grizz was being hugged. “What are you doing?” Asked Grizz. 

The two brothers looked at Grizz and said nothing. Grizz then said, “I had a vision of three days before I die.” When Grizz heard what he said he started to hyperventilate. Grizz then started to repeat that he didn’t want to die. He then ran to his room and sat on his bed. His two brothers followed and sat down next to him. The two brothers told Grizz that he wasn’t going to die. Panda looked at Grizz and said, “How are you going to die.” Grizz responded and said some weird device. The two brothers then remembered the description that Grizz gave a month ago. They were matching with every detail. “Guy’s the reason I have been stressed is I'm having these weird visions of another life and it scares me.” Said Grizz. At this point, Panda and Ice Bear knew that something was wrong. Grizz started explaining what this other life was like, every detail matched the past year and a half. Ice Bear and Panda after all the story, just sat there and stared and started laughing nervously. “Ice Bear thinks it’s fake” “I think that is impossible it could never happen” Said Panda. Then they finally asked the question they were going to ask after the entered the cave “why did you destroy the cave.” Suddenly Grizz’s eyes started to turn orange and he started to scream then this really dark voice came from Grizz’s mouth that said “He didn’t do it I did.”

 

Boy was that a intense story. Well two more parts to come. Until next time, i'll see you tomorrow in the next part.


	2. Orange Eyed Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz is possesed by a demon named Xalmures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

So welcome to chapter two. This is the second part of this beautiful story. So let's get straight into it. 

 

All of a sudden Panda and Ice Bear flew across the room and into the wall. “Grizz, what are you doing.” Yelled Panda. “Grizz isn’t home right now. my name is Xalmures.” Said Grizz in that weird voice. Xalmures moved closer to the bears and said “okay who am I going to kill first. Oh, maybe the white one.” “Ice Bear will..” Ice Bear got cut off when he couldn’t breathe. Ice Bear fell to the floor and grabbed his throat. All of a sudden a portal opened up and two people jumped out, Two men walked towards them. One had reddish-orange hair and the other had brown hair. “Hey, catch this buddy.” Said the one with brown hair. Ice Bear caught the device smiled and pushed a button. All of a sudden Panda fell to the floor and a portal opened beneath them. They fell through the portal and ended up in a different dimension. They ended up on the ground. The men were standing in front of them. The bears stood up and saw Grizz standing in front of them. “I'm done with this crap.” Said Grizz. He then disappeared. The man with the brown hair ran over to the bears and asked: “Are you,  okay guys.” “Ice Bear happy to see you.”

 

Well I wonder who these people are, well we gonna figure that out in the next part. Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorter chapter next one maybe tommorow.


	3. Xalmures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More weird things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is another short chapter

This is the last part of this story boy i can’t wait to see the ending.

  


“Hi Panda im Conor.” Panda looked towards Ice Bear. “Ice Bear was going to tell you.” Said Ice Bear. Panda Got an even weirder look. “Ice Bear Thinks He found Xalmure.” “Me and Vern have been searching for him for awhile.” Said Conor. As they continued the story about how they met and what they have been hunting. “Conor let’s go i found Xalmures.” Said Vern. “Guy’s stay here.” Said Conor. “No way, we refuse this is our brother and we are going with you.” Said Panda. Vern and Conor looked at them and agreed that they could only if they had the proper equipment. So they got the bears ready and they headed out towards the place where Grizz was. When they finally arrived at the location there was nothing there. That was until Grizz appeared in front of them. “If you won’t leave me alone then i'll have to kill my suit. He took a knife and was about to stab himself in the heart when someone pushed him to the Ground and stabbed him in the leg with a demon knife. He then was about to exercise the  demon but it ejected. He then disappeared. The two bears and hunters looked towards Grizz. Ice Bear walked over to Grizz and ripped the knife out of his leg. Grizz was unconscious, the two bears asked the hunters to take them back to their dimension. When they got there they sowed Grizz’s leg shut. The two bears kept the demon knife. The next morning something weird would happen, something unusual. 

  


Well that's the end of this story. Well know i have to tell the last three stories. Wait, what did i just say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed new story maybe tommorow

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter tommorow maybe a shorter chapter


End file.
